Movie Spoof Part 1
by HokeyPokeyfyers
Summary: This is out spoof on harry Potter's meeting with characters from different movies. In this spoof, Harry Potter meets with favorite movies characters like Nemo, Rut and Tuke..only to name a few! Read all about his crazy mishaps...


Disclaimer: Hokey: We don't own ANYTHING about these movies and we don't mean to insult anyone who made them Pokey: Well wouldn't we be insulting them in SOME way cause we're insulting their movies? Hokey: Ummmmm............ no. **wink wink** Pokey: Well before we get into any more trouble, here are the spoofs!!!!  
  
It was a nice day. It was warm and sunny. Harry Potter was walking along the grounds and decided to go for a swim. He walked down to the lake, took off his robe, and jumped in. He was doing the backstroke when he bumped into a redheaded girl  
"Oh. Ow. Ouch!" Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Oh, that's ok." Said the redheaded girl, "Do you wanna see something cool?"  
"Yeah!" Harry said.  
"Follow me!" She said as she dove under the water. Harry took a deep breath and followed.  
When he was under the water, he looked around. Suddenly he jolted. He was so shocked to see that a little red, Jamaican crab, holding a baton, conducting an orchestra of fishes, clams, and octopuses.  
Harry started to turn blue. The girl notices and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly he turned into a merman. "Wow! I can breath!" Harry said stupidly. He then joined the girl dancing to the orchestra's music. After a while, he got tired and decided to leave, "Well, I think I'm going to leave now. By the way, who are you?" He said to the girl "Oh, my name is Aerial." She said, "Bye bye!" Harry waved and swam away. As he was swimming, he smashed into a large sea turtle. "Yo, dude!" The turtle said. "Hey, who are-" He was cut off by a little turtle. The little turtle went up to the big turtle. "Fin. Noggin. Dude!!" they both said as they did their 'hand-shake'. Harry just laughed. "Hey! Cool! I'm Harry! What's your names?" "Yo, I'm Crush, and this little dude here is Squirt." "Hi-ya Harry, dude!" Squirt said in a cute little squeaky voice. "Well, nice meetin you dude, but we gotta get goin. Come on Squirt!" The two turtles swam off. Then a little jellyfish swam in front of Harry. "Awww! He's so cute! I will call him squooshy and he will be mine. And he will be my squooshy!!" Harry said excitedly. Then somebody hit his face. He looked around and saw a blue and yellow fish. "No, he's my squooshy! Get your own!" The fish scooped up Squooshy and swam away. "Well, then, nice meeting you too!" Harry said sarcastically. As he was swimming, he heard some one call his name. He swam to the surface and popped is head out of the water. He looked around and saw an old hag standing on the waters edge.  
"Here," the hag said, "Take this nice juicy, ripe, apple!"  
Harry took the apple and took a bite, and transformed back into a human. "Oh darn!" He said, "I liked being a merman!!" He felt something tugging at the leg of his pants. He looked down and saw a fish, trying to get his attention.  
"Hellooo. Helloo!" He fish screamed. "Eat me! Come on, eat me!.. NOW!" So Harry bent down, picked up the fish and took a bite. Lights swirled around him, and suddenly, he was a girl!  
"Whoa! I feel weird! Ug. This fish is disgusting!" He threw the half eaten fish in the water, and then took another bite of the apple. He fell to the ground, and was in a deep sleep.  
Draco, who was walking along the grounds, looked up and saw 'Harry'. "Humm." He said, "She's pretty! I wonder if this will work?" He bent down and kissed 'her'. Harry suddenly sprang up.  
"Awww. - I loved you too!" Harry said in a sweet voice, then lights swirled around him, and he was lifted into the air. He spun around a few hundred times in reddish-orange lights, and then was lowered to the ground. Draco looked up at the huge bear.  
"Ahhh! What the hell happened to you? Where - where is the hott girl? Eww. I kissed a bear! Ahh!" He ran away screaming.  
'Harry" just turned and trotted off into the woods.  
"Yeah. Well if you just let me drive, maybe we wouldn't have totaled a whole heard of mammoths!" Said a voice.  
"Who - who's there?" 'Harry' said.  
"Hey bear! Well im Rutt and im Tuke!" A moose said.  
"I'm not a bear, I'm a boy!" 'Harry' said.  
"Uh. No. You're a BEAVER!" Rutt said, as Tuke held up 'Harry's' ears.  
"Yeah, and I'm a wolverine! Don't you see!?" The moose laughed and trotted down the path, leaving Harry there all alone.  
  
A/N: Pokey: Vola. and there's the first chapter! Hokey: The next chapter will be up soon Pokey: Well..it'll be up when we write it Hokey: Wait. How can we write anyways? AHHH!! We don't have hands! Pokey: **shrieks like a girl and falls to the ground** Hokey: Ohh, not again. Well.. the next chapter will be up when we get Pokey here up again 


End file.
